Sight devices such as those used in archery must be adjustable to fit the user precisely to provide maximum accuracy, particularly where the sight is used in tournaments or other competition. Sights are normally adjustable in three dimensions, with the most important adjustment being in elevation. The present invention relates to an improved elevation adjustment mechanism which allows quick and efficient adjustment of the sight holder relative to an archery bow.